


Ware! Eagles, Dare

by catwalksalone



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Other, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser tries to speak his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ware! Eagles, Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For **ds_con_envy**, March, 2008, I got to write something for **sageness**. Little known fact about Sage - she is evil. At least, her prompts are. This is what I got: _"I mean, what Walt Whitman called 'the dalliance of eagles' is really a sexual display in which the male and female tumble through the sky after the female has turned on her back and presented her talons to the male. Sometimes, though rarely, this is combat. In 1948, a pair of golden eagles were found in Scotland, quite dead, locked in one another's talons."_ I mean, what? The only answer to that was a fic of no redeeming value whatsoever. Thanks go to **lamentables** for beta and **suchthefangirl** for providing American eyes.

"I mean, what Walt Whitman called 'the dalliance of eagles' is really a sexual display in which the male and female tumble through the sky after the female has turned on her back and presented her talons to the male. Sometimes, though rarely, this is combat. In 1948, a pair of golden eagles were found in Scotland, quite dead, locked in one another's talons."

It took a few seconds for Ray to realize that Fraser had stopped and was looking at them in a way that meant he expected some kind of response. Ray checked his watch. Three minutes, thirty two seconds. Wow. Impressive.

There was a creak and then the sound of bone against bone as Kowalski's head hit Ray's shoulder.

"Is it over yet? Tell me it's over," he moaned. Ray scrubbed his hand through Kowalski's hair.

"Come on," he said. "It's a talent. I try to get you guys to make a choice between goose and duck down pillows and he ends up telling us about screwing eagles and Walt Whitman after taking a pass through Hans Christian Andersen, animism and something to do with foul tyrant's wings."

Fraser's lips twitched as he attempted to look offended, but failed.

"It's a something," muttered Kowalski and snaked a hand in behind Ray, tugging out his shirt and finding skin, thumb sweeping like a metronome back and forth. Ray's hairs stood to attention and he leaned back a little into the touch. It felt so good and Ray considered taking it into the bedroom; the pillows may be flat and old but they could still ... oh.

Ray cocked his head and drew his eyebrows down. "You obfuscating, Benny?"

Kowalski snorted. "Obfuscating? Like you even know what that means."

"I read books, asshole," Ray's hand tightened in Kowalski's hair, shaking him a little. "I know some stuff."

"Yeah, you read books. If 'Harry Potter for Dummies' counts."

"You want me to ask Dief to take a pee in your boots?"

"The turtle could take him anytime," muttered Kowalski, pulling Ray's hand off his head and guiding it down the back of his t-shirt. "He's got super powers."

Ray rolled his eyes and then repeated his question.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Ray," Fraser replied, the beginnings of a smile edging his lips.

"And I'm sure you do. I'm talking about pillows and feathers and you get all hot and bothered and instead of behaving like a normal guy and just telling us you want to fuck, you go off on this whole wild goose thing which winds up being about sex." Ray pauses. "Eagle sex, yes. Also death. But you never could resist the opportunity to educate. Obfuscating, Fraser."

"Oh," said Kowalski. And, "Yeah, I get that now." And, "Okay, so maybe sometimes you read stuff above fifth-grade level." And, '"Ow! Fucker."

"Well, I-" Fraser's mouth opened and closed a couple of times as if practicing the shape of words, but nothing came out.

"Here's the deal, Benny. You tell us exactly what you want and it'll get done."

Kowalski sat upright and grinned, fast and brilliant. Fraser looked up to the ceiling, a hint of color flushing his cheeks.

"I don't ... I couldn't ... I want ..." Fraser trailed off into nothingness, still not meeting Ray's eyes. Kowalski's either, for that matter.

Ray let his legs fall open a little, thigh nudging against Kowalski's, the intention enough to send a spike of electricity zigzagging across his skin.

"Fraser, how many times I got to tell you: you need to stick up for yourself? You want it, you ask. Look, I'll show you." He turned to look at Kowalski and blinked at the slightly out of focus face. Damn! He was going to have to go to the optometrist. He was going to have to start working on the witty comebacks to Kowalski's potential attempts at humor.

"Kowalski?" Ray said, brisk and matter-of-fact. "Wanna fuck?"

"Sure, Vecchio." Kowalski smiled slow and easy, guaranteed to send Ray's dick from a standing start to GO GO GO. "Couch, wall, bed? Hand, mouth, ass? What?"

Ray kept his eyes on Kowalski, flicking out his tongue to lick a lip that hadn't been dry a moment ago, but he could see Fraser out of the corner of his eye, so still that he seemed to be sucking all the movement out of the air.

"Ass. Couch. Back of," Ray said. Kowalski pulled his 'I like your plan' face and leaned in toward Ray, stopping when their mouths were the barest breadth apart.

"Harlequin or _Powertool_?" he asked and Ray kissed him to stop himself from laughing. The kiss was hard, wet and pushy, Ray gripping Kowalski's t-shirt and tugging at it. Kowalski obligingly put his hands up to assist and when their mouths came apart for practical purposes he said. "_Powertool_. Cool."

And then everything sped up, blurring around Ray until Kowalski's dick pushing into him as he braced against the couch brought the world back into sharp focus. Or as sharp as he was getting these days. He saw Fraser, panting and flushed, one hand palming his dick through his pants, eyes glassy, hips moving in tiny increments in time to Kowalski's insistent rhythm. Fuck, he looked hot. Ray gripped the couch harder as he remembered why they were doing this in the first place.

"So," he panted. "See? Simple. Fuck, Kowalski, please, just ... yeah, like that." Kowalski had found the right place. The exact right place. Ray's mouth rounded into an O as he copied Frannie's best oh-my-god-there's-a-baby-coming-out-of-me breathing to hold himself off. It worked.

"Your turn, Benny," he said and felt Kowalski slow down in anticipation. Under normal circumstances that would have pissed Ray off, but he didn't want to miss a single thing Fraser said.

"I ..." said Fraser, stopping to flick his tongue over his lower lip. Great, thought Ray, next it will be the eyebrow. Come _on_, Benny.

"I ..." said Fraser, thumb rubbing over his eyebrow and Ray nearly growled his irritated encouragement but then Fraser's hand fell to his lap and began unbuttoning his fly.

"I want Ray to suck me until I'm close, so close, right on the edge. I want to fuck his face, feel him take me down into his throat, swallow me. I want you behind me, spreading me apart, your tongue inside me and then I want to screw myself on your fingers, your amazing fingers. I want to see how hard you are for me, both of you, see you leaking and desperate. I want-"

Ray didn't hear any more, he was fairly sure his brain had just dribbled out his ears. Who was this guy and what had he done with Benny? Kowalski was frozen inside him and if he was anything like Ray he didn't know if he wanted to come or cry. Ray'd broken a Mountie--there had to be penalties for that kind of thing. Stiff penalties. He groaned and tuned back in.

"-you think? Ray? Ray? Ray? Ray?"

Ray shook his head to get rid of the last few remaining brain cells.

"Tell me more about eagles," he said.

* * *


End file.
